What Love Can Make You Do
by Summerlander
Summary: Bradin and Sara are dating and this is just a story about all the crazy things they do together. I never really minded Sara, I like her. Some JayErika NikkiCameron AvaJohnny Sara ends up pregnant...
1. Default Chapter

"Sara!" Bradin yelled as he watched her take off at a run.  
  
"Come on!" she called over her shoulder.  
  
Bradin held his breathe as he watched her jump off the cliff. Her legs moving in circles making it look like she was riding an invisible bike. She pulled herself into a ball and plugged her nose as she hit the water.  
  
Bradin rushed to the edge and looked down impatiently waiting for her head to break the surface. When she came up she smiled and craned her neck to look up at him.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" Sara cried.  
  
"You're insane" Bradin replied.  
  
"What are you scared or something?" Sara laughed.  
  
"It's a thriller, just run and don't even think about it" Sara yelled.  
  
Bradin turned around and jogged back a few steps, then he turned to face the water. He took a deep breathe and started to run.  
  
Before he knew it he was hitting the water.  
  
"Was that not amazing?" Sara asked as they swam in to the beach.  
  
"Yea" Bradin smiled, she was right it was amazing, but he would never have done that if she hadn't been there, telling him to. Was that a good thing or a bad thing?  
  
"You're crazy, you know that right?" Bradin said once they were on the beach.  
  
"And that's what you love about me" Sara replied with a smile.  
  
Bradin laughed and pulled Sara into his arms. He leaned down and they started kissing.  
  
Sara laid down in the sand and pulled him down on top of her.  
  
Sara sighed into Bradin's mouth. For once in her life she actually thought she might be falling in love with someone. She was happy.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Bradin walked up to the house from the beach. Sara had gone home, but they were going to meet up again later.  
  
"I bet I can guess what you were doing" Jay said as he came out of his room and stopped Bradin on the back porch.  
  
"And what's that?" Bradin asked crossing his arms over his chest with a smirk.  
  
"Well, let's see you have a big smile, you're all wet, your hair is really messy and you're covered in sand" Jay paused.......... "Have another date with Sara on the beach?" he asked.  
  
Bradin smirked.  
  
"You can use my bathroom to clean up before your aunt sees you" Jay said.  
  
"Thanks" Bradin replied as he followed Jay back into his room.  
  
Jay settled himself on his bed with his guitar, while Bradin went into the bathroom.  
  
"Things are going well with Erika I see" Bradin said from the bathroom.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Jay asked.  
  
"Well, it's either that or you've started using a pink tooth brush and make up" Bradin laughed.  
  
"Oh...yea she started leaving a few of her things here" Jay replied.  
  
"Do I need to have the sex talk with you?" Bradin joked and as he said it Erika walked in.  
  
"Maybe now's not a good time. I'll come back later" Erika said.  
  
"No, no we were just playing around" Jay said, jumping up off the bed.  
  
"I just came to say hi. Nikki and I were going to hang out today and I wanted to see you first" Erika said and then she turned and headed towards the house, Jay in tow.  
  
"Why are you hanging out with Nikki?" he asked.  
  
"She's fun to be around and it gives me some perspective" Erika replied as she went up the stairs to Nikki's room.  
  
"What perspective? Aren't I fun to be around?" Jay questioned, still following her.  
  
"Hey, Bradin can I make you anything for lunch?" Ava asked as she walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"No, I'm fine thanks" Bradin replied.  
  
"Okay" Ava said.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"Wait a minute!" Ava called as she saw Bradin head for the door.  
  
Bradin stopped and turned to face her.  
  
"Where do you think you're going? It's almost 10pm" Ava asked.  
  
"Just out with a friend" Bradin replied.  
  
"What friend?" Ava asked.  
  
"Sara" Bradin replied.  
  
"You know what I think of Sara and I don't want you hanging out with her anymore" Ava said.  
  
"You don't know anything about Sara" Bradin spat.  
  
"I know enough to know that's she's not good for you" Ava replied.  
  
"You don't know anything about what's good for me and what's not" Bradin said.  
  
"Come on Bradin. I only want what's best for you" Ava pleaded.  
  
"And why are you so sure that Sara is not what's best for me? She's the most amazing person I've ever met and she makes me really happy" Bradin said.  
  
When Ava didn't say anything Bradin continued.  
  
"She may be a little wild and crazy, but that's even more of a reason for me to stay with her. She needs me and I need her" Bradin paused and he realized something.  
  
"I'm in love with her" Bradin said, more to himself than to Ava.  
  
"You don't know what love is" Ava replied.  
  
"Think what you want!" Bradin said as he ran out the back door "I don't care!" he said.  
  
He ran down the beach towards Sara's house. He was out of breathe when he got to her front door. He knocked and then waited, catching his breathe.  
  
"Hi" Sara said when she came to the door.  
  
"I was just about to leave, I thought we were going to meet on the pier" she said.  
  
"I'm in love with you Sara" Bradin said.  
  
Sara didn't say anything for a minute. She just looked into Bradin's eyes.  
  
"I'm in love with you too" she said finally.  
  
Bradin stepped into the house and pulled Sara into his arms, kissing her. Bradin closed the door, while Sara hurriedly unbuttoned his shirt.  
  
TBC...  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
I have so many stories on the go right now, so if no one likes this story I won't continue it. This is sort os a trial chapter. PLEASE take the time to review and let me know what you think!!!!  
  
Summerlander 


	2. Chapter 2

Continued....  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"That was amazing" Sara sighed as she rolled off of Bradin.  
  
"I know" Bradin replied.  
  
They hadn't gotten very far from the front door. They didn't even make it to the couch.  
  
"Is this a new rug?" Bradin asked.  
  
"No" Sara smiled "It just looks different when you're under it" she laughed.  
  
"I guess next time we should aim for your bed" Bradin said.  
  
"I don't know, we might get used to the floor" Sara replied with a smile.  
  
"We'll never know unless we try it again" Bradin said as he rolled himself back on top of Sara.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"I can't believe he would just run out like that!" Ava cried.  
  
"Well what did you say to him?" Johnny asked.  
  
"I just told him that I didn't want him seeing Sara anymore" Ava replied simply.  
  
"No, no, no" Johnny sighed, rubbing his hands over his face.  
  
"What?" Ava asked.  
  
"You know how this works. The one girl you tell him not to see is going to be the one girl who he does see" Johnny explained.  
  
"Why does this have to be so hard?" Ava complained.  
  
"I'm starting to think it might be carma" Johnny replied.  
  
"Hun?" Ava questioned.  
  
"We were bad teenagers and now it's coming back to haunt us" Johnny said.  
  
"Great!" Ava sighed as she plopped herself down on the couch.  
  
"So what do we do?" she asked.  
  
"I think maybe you should talk to Sara again" Johnny suggested.  
  
"And say what? Last time our little chat didn't go so well" Ava asked.  
  
"That's because last time you were telling her not to see Bradin anymore. I think this time you should just be there for her. Her parents are never around. Maybe all she needs is an adult who cares about her" Johnny said.  
  
"When did you get so smart?" Ava asked.  
  
Johnny just shrugged and smiled.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"Sara!" Ava called after Sara when she saw her walking along the pier.  
  
"What do you want now?" Sara sighed as Ava hurried up to her "Does Bradin know you're chasing me down the pier?" she questioned.  
  
"I realised that we started off on the wrong foot" Ava said, ignoring her comment.  
  
Sara shrugged as if to say, 'And?'  
  
"Will you give me another chance?" Ava asked.  
  
"I guess" Sara sighed.  
  
"Sit?" Ava suggested, pointing to a bench.  
  
Sara nodded.  
  
"If you're just going to tell me not to see Bradin again, I wouldn't waist your breathe" Sara said as she sat down on the bench.  
  
"No, I realised that I can't stop Bradin from seeing you, not if he wants to" Ava replied.  
  
"So what is it?" Sara questioned.  
  
"I want to get to know you" Ava replied.  
  
"Why?" Sara asked.  
  
"Bradin obviously cares a lot about you, so I'm willing to give you a fair chance" Ava replied.  
  
"Where do we start then? I've never really done this whole 'getting to know a guy's family' thing before" Sara said.  
  
"Why don't you tell me about yourself" Ava suggested.  
  
"Okay, well my name is Sara and I'm sixteen. Which you already know" Sara started.  
  
"That's good, keep going" Ava encouraged.  
  
"I like to surf and..." Sara continued.  
  
"And?" Ava questioned.  
  
"I'm in love with your nephew" Sara replied.  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
"I didn't know you two were in love" Ava said finally.  
  
"Yea" Sara smiled for the first time.  
  
"Okay, I'll go now" Ava said "I also enjoy surfing. I lived with three other friends for a long time before Bradin, Nikki and Derrick came to live with us. It was really hard at first, but eventually we all learned how to live together" Ava said.  
  
"Sometimes I think that's Bradin's lucky not to have parents" Sara said sadly.  
  
"Why?" Ava asked.  
  
"Atleast he knows why his parents never come home" Sara replied, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
Ava wrapped her arm around Sara to comfort her.  
  
"They don't love me do they?" Sara questioned.  
  
"I'm sure they do" Ava replied.  
  
"No, no they don't" Sara sobbed.  
  
"Well, you know you're welcome to come over and hang out with me whenever you want" Ava said.  
  
"Thanks" Sara stopped crying and smiled as though the thought of hanging out with Ava amused her.  
  
Ava smiled back at her.  
  
"I should probaly go" Sara said.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you later" Ava replied as Sara got up.  
  
"Hey Sara?" Ava said.  
  
"Yea?" Sara replied.  
  
"Would you like to join us for dinner sometime?" Ava asked.  
  
"That would be great" Sara replied.  
  
"Okay" Ava smile, she had done her good deed for the day.  
  
"Bye" Sara said as she turn and walked away.  
  
'That went well' Ava thought to herself.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!  
  
I'll update once I have a few reviews!  
  
Summerlander 


	3. Chapter 3: Karaoke

Diclaimer: I don't own any of the songs used in this story.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"Hi Sara" Ava said as she opened the door.  
  
"Hey" Sara replied.  
  
"I'll be home by 11" Bradin said as he walked passed Ava and out the door.  
  
"Hey Brae, I was thinking that we should go and do some karaoke at this new nightclub downtown" Sara suggested.  
  
"Sure" Bradin replied as he started to walk away from the house. he stopped when he realised that Sara wasn't following.  
  
"Why doesn't you aunt and her friends come with us" Sara suggested.  
  
"I don't know, I'm sure they have other plans" Bradin replied.  
  
"No I don't and I would love to come. It sounds like fun" Ava said.  
  
Bradin groaned and Sara smiled, pleaded with herself.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Bradin, Sara, Ava, Johnny, Jay, Erika and Suzannah all walked into the nightclub.  
  
"I'm gonna go and get us some drinks" Johnny said "Who wants what?" he asked.  
  
They all told him what they wanted and he went off to get it.  
  
"I'm gonna karaoke" Sara exclaimed as she gave Bradin a quick kiss before heading towards the stage.  
  
0  
  
A few minutes later Sara had picked her song and she walked up the mic.  
  
"This is for someone very special to me" she said and then she started to sing.  
  
_You're the kind of friend who always bends __when I'm broken _

_Like remember when _

_You took my heart and put it back together again  
  
I've been wasting time with clueless guys _

_But now it's over _

_Let me tell you why __I'm through _

_I've meet someone new _

_Who's just like you  
  
You're it _

_You're the ultimate _

_It's automatic. _

_I'm sure of it _

_No lie _

_So don't even try _

_To tell me that you're not the guy _

_Cuz I've been waiting all my life _

_For someone just like you _

_But you're it You're the ultimate, you  
  
You're the kind of guy who's hands and mind send shivers up and down my spine _

_You took my heart and put it back together again.  
  
You're the kind of guy that blows my mind _

_But now it's my turn _

_You've been right in front of me _

_Everything I need _

_Why didn't i see  
  
You're it _

_You're the ultimate _

_It's Automatic. _

_I'm sure of it _

_No lie _

_So don't even try To tell me that you're not the guy Cuz I've been waiting all my life _

_For someone just like you _

_But you're it You're the ultimate, you  
  
You're it _

_You're the ultimate, you...._  
  
0  
  
Sara smiled as she climbed off the stage and threw herself into Bradin's arms.  
  
"I love you" she said.  
  
"I love you too" Bradin replied.  
  
"Good job!" Ava encouraged.  
  
"Thanks" Sara smiled.  
  
"Okay, that was great, now who's next?" the owner asked through the mic.  
  
"Ava you should go" Suzanna said pushing her friend towards the stage.  
  
"Not quite yet. I think I need a few more drinks in me before I do any karaokeing" Ava replied.  
  
"Why doesn't Johnny go" Ava suggested.  
  
"As long as there's no laughing" Johnny said.  
  
"Just don't give us a reason to laugh" Jay replied.  
  
Johnny glared at Jay as he mad his way over to the stage. He quickly picked his song and walked over to the mic. He started to sing.  
  
_Well, I walk into the room _

_Passing out hundred dollar bills _

_And it kills and it thrills like the horns on my Silverado grill _

_And I buy the bar a double round of crown _

_And everybody's getting down _

_An' this town ain't never gonna be the same.  
  
Cause I saddle up my horse and I ride into the city _

_I make a lot of noise _

_Cause the girls __they are so pretty _

_Riding up and down Broadway on my old stud Leroy _

_Save a horse, ride a cowboy.  
  
Well I don't give a dang about nothing I_

_'m singing and Bling- Blanging _

_While the girls are drinking Long necks down!_

_And I wouldn't trade ol' Leroy or my Chevrolet for your Escalade _

_Or your freak parade _

_I'm the only John Wayne left in this town  
  
I'm a thourough-bred that's what she said in the back of my truck bed _

_As I was gettin' buzzed on suds _

_Out on some back country road._

_We where flying high Fine as wine, having ourselves a big and rich time _

_And I was going, just about as far as she'd let me go._

_But her evaluation of my cowboy reputation _

_Had me begging for salvation all night long _

_So I took her out giggin frogs _

_Introduced her to my old bird dog _

_And sang her every Wilie Nelson song I could think of  
  
And we made love _

_And I saddled up my horse and I ride into the city _

_I make a lot of noise Cause the girls they are so pretty _

_Riding up and down Broadway on my old stud Leroy _

_Save a horse, ride a cowboy.  
  
_Everyone was clapping and cheering when Johnny finished. His singing wasn't the best, but he was a croud pleaser.  
  
0  
  
Jay and Erika went together next.  
  
0  
  
Through out the rest of the night everyone else took their turn and went up to karaoke. When Bradin went he sang:  
  
_Beauty queen of only eighteen _

_She had some trouble with herself _

_He was always there to help her _

_She always belonged to someone else  
  
I drove for miles and miles _

_And wound up at your door _

_I've had you so many times but somehow _

_I want more  
  
I don't mind spending everyday _

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain _

_Look for the girl with the broken smile _

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile _

_And she will be loved _

_She will be loved  
  
Tap on my window knock on my door_

_ I__ want to make you feel beautiful I know _

_I tend to get so insecure _

_It doesn't matter anymore  
  
It's not always rainbows and butterflies _

_It's compromise that moves us along _

_My heart is full and my door's always open _

_You can come anytime you want  
  
I know where you hide _

_Alone in your car _

_Know all of the things that make you who you are _

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all _

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls  
  
Tap on my window knock on my door_

_ I want to make you feel beautiful  
  
I don't mind spending everyday _

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_ Look for the girl with the broken smile _

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_ And she will be loved _

_And she will be loved  
  
_0000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I realise that it didn't really have anything happen, but I haven't update in a long time and this is the best I could do right now.  
  
I'm running out of ideas. So if you want this story to continue you better give me some really good ideas.  
  
Summerlander


	4. Chapter 4: Skinny Dipping

Bradin sat on the beach watching Sara dance around the fire that had been made. There were about ten people hanging out on the beach and getting drunk.  
  
Bradin caught Sara's eye and she smile at him. He looked down at the beer in his hand, it was almost empty. He considered getting another one, but decided to go and dance with Sara instead.  
  
"Hey Brae" Sara cooed.  
  
"You look like you're having fun" Bradin said.  
  
"Yea, but I'm starting to get bored. We should do something crazy" Sara replied.  
  
"Like what?" Bradin asked.  
  
Sara paused, clearly thinking. Then a huge smile spread across her face.  
  
"What?" Bradin questioned.  
  
"I know what we can do" Sara replied.  
  
"Care to share?" Bradin asked.  
  
"We need to get away from all these people first" Sara said as she grabbed Bradin hand and they started to run down the beach to where there was no one.  
  
Sara stopped abruptly.  
  
"You gonna tell me what we're doing?" Bradin questioned.  
  
Sara gave him a smirk that he knew all too well, she was up to something.  
  
"Bet you can't catch me" Sara cried and she took off running towards the water.  
  
Bradin stood there for a second and watched her. Then he realised what she was doing when he saw her pull her shirt over her head and throw in down on the beach.  
  
He started to follow her, pulling his own shirt off. Sara stumbled and almost fell as she took her pants off.  
  
By the time she had reached the water she was completely naked and Bradin wasn't too far behind.  
  
"What do you think?" Sara asked once Bradin was treading water beside her.  
  
"Of what?" Bradin questioned.  
  
"Skinny dipping" Sara replied with a laugh.  
  
"It's very liberating" Bradin joked.  
  
There was a dock not too far away from them, so they swam over to it.  
  
Sara smirked again.  
  
"What now?" Bradin asked as they held on to the edge of the dock.  
  
"Have to ever had sex in the water?" Sara asked in a husky voice.  
  
"No, I can't say that I have" Bradin replied.  
  
"Well, you won't be able to say that for long" Sara replied as she pulled Bradin closer to her.  
  
Sara had her back against the dock and Bradin braced his hands on the dock on either side of her. She held onto him to stay afloat.  
  
NC-17........................................................NC-17....................................................NC-17.  
...........................NC-17.........................................................NC-17.  
(I think you get the point)  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"Johnny and I are going to take Derrick and Martha out on a sailboat that we rented. What are you gonna do today?" Ava asked Nikki.  
  
"Sara and Erika are going to come over and we're going to have a girlie day. Are you sure you don't want to stay with us?" Nikki offered.  
  
"No, our little boat trip should be fun" Ava replied.  
  
"Okay" Nikki said.  
  
"We should be home around 2 or 3" Ava said.  
  
"And if you're any later send out a rescue crew" Nikki joked.  
  
"Hey now, I'm not that bad of a sailor" Ava replied.  
  
"Come on aunt Ava, we're supposed to meet Martha at the docks and we're going to be late" Derrick said.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming" Ava replied.  
  
"Johnny!" Derrick called into the house.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm ready" Johnny said as he poped out of his room.  
  
"We're going to be late" Derrick said as he pushed Ava and Johnny towards the door.  
  
"How cute, he doesn't want to be late for his little girlfriend" Susannah said as she walked passed Nikki.  
  
"I know" Nikki replied with a smile.  
  
"I have to go to work, I'll see you later" Susannah said and then she left.  
  
"Hello?" Erika called as she walked in the back door.  
  
"In the kitchen" Nikki called.  
  
"Hey Nik" Erika said as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hi" Nikki replied "Sara should be here soon" she added.  
  
"Good, I have every color of nail polish you could imagine" Erika smiled.  
  
"Perfect, I bought this home facial kit that we have to try" Nikki said.  
  
"Mmm, sounds like fun" Sara said as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"I brought enough junk food to keep us on a sugar high for a week" Sara said.  
  
"Yummy" Nikki replied.  
  
"Let's get started" Erika said.  
  
They were just getting themselves settled in the living room when Bradin came down the stairs.  
  
"Oh hey Babe, I didn't know you were coming over" Bradin said as he gave Sara a quick kiss.  
  
"That's because she wasn't coming to see you" Nikki said.  
  
"What?" Bradin questioned.  
  
"Well, you see, we're having a girlie day today" Sara explained.  
  
"Oh okay, we still on for tonight though?" Bradin asked.  
  
"Yea, totally" Sara replied.  
  
"Great, I'll see you then" Bradin said and then he left.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"Can you believe that Nikki is having a girlie day with our girlfriends?" Bradin said as he walked into Jay's room.  
  
"I know" Jay replied "What is a girlie day anyways?" he asked.  
  
"I have no clue" Bradin said.  
  
"Well, I don't like it" Jay said.  
  
"Amen to that" Bradin replied.  
  
"The only solution is to have a guys day" Jay said.  
  
"Right!........................What are we supposed to do on a guys day?" Bradin asked.  
  
"I don't know" Jay sighed.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sorry it took me so long to update! I'm having a little bit of writers block. Suggestions and ideas would be greatly appreciated!  
  
Summerlander 


	5. Chapter 5: Pregnant?

It was nearly three O'clock in the morning and Ava couldn't sleep. She was sitting on the back porch, watching the stars. It was almost comforting to feel so small and insignificant. She could hear the waves crashing against the beach and the faint sound of music in the distance. There must have been a party somewhere on the beach. 

Ava sat up when she saw someone coming up towards their house. When the person got closer she noticed that it was Sara. Her eyes were all puffy and red. She had clearly been crying for a long time.

Sara stopped an just stood in front of Ava, her body shaking with sobs. Ava grabbedSara's hand and pulled her into her lap. Sara rested her head on Ava shoulder and continued to cry.

They stayed like that for the longest time before Ava finally asked,

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

Sara nodded and tried to whip the tears off her face.

"So what is it?" Ava questioned.

"I don't know where to start" Sara replied.

"Just start from the beginning" Ava said.

"Okay....I've never really been regular, because of my wieght and everything..." Sara started.

"You're talking about your period?" Ava questioned.

"Yes" Sara replied.

Ava knew where this was going, but she thought it would be best to let Sara finish anyways.

"I didn't really think that much of it at first, because it wasn't unusual for me to go a few months without getting it" Sara said.

"Then what changed?" Ava questioned.

"I started getting sick in the morning and then I remembered..." Sara started.

"You remembered what?" Ava asked.

"It's something about Bradin and I..........being intimate" Sara replied.

"It's okay, you can tell me. Just pretend that I am a completely unbiased listener" Ava said.

"I remembered that this one night a month ago.......we got so caught up in the heat of the moment that we forgot to use........protection" Sara sighed.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Ava questioned.

"If you think it means that I'm pregnant........then yes" Sara replied.

Ava sighed, running a hand through her hair. Her first reaction was to scream and yell at Sara for being so stupid as to not use a condom, but then she remembered that what Sara really needed right now was for her to be there for her. So that's what she was going to do.

"Does Bradin know?" Ava asked.

"No, I couldn't get the courage to tell him" Sara sighed.

"You have to tell him" Ava stated.

"I know, but can it wait till the morning?" Sara questioned.

"I guess so" Ava replied.

"I haven't told my parents either" Sara said "And I don't want to" she added.

"I can help you tell them if you want" Ava suggested.

"I'd like that" Sara replied.

"Have you thought about what you want to do?" Ava asked.

"I'm not going to get an abortion, if that's what you mean" Sara replied.

"Nobody said that you have to" Ava said "You can keep the baby or put it up for adoption"

"I think I want to keep it" Sara said.

"What ever you decide you don't have to do it right now. You can think about it" Ava replied.

"You don't think I should keep it?" Sara questioned.

"No that's not what I said at all. I will suport you with whatever you choose" Ava replied.

"Thanks" Sara said.

"No problem" Ava replied.

"I should probably go home now" Sara said.

"Are your parents home?" Ava asked.

"Are they ever?" Sara replied.

"You should stay here with me" Ava suggested.

"Really?" Sara questioned.

"Yea" Ava replied as she took Sara's hand and lead her upstairs. She showed her to her bed and tucked her in.

"I don't know what I would do without you" Sara sighed.

"You'd do just fine. You're a very strong person. Stronger than you think" Ava replied.

It didn't take long for Sara to fall asleep and Ava went back downstairs. It was almost 6 and she didn't see the point in trying to go back to sleep. She had way too much on her mind.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" 'Morning aunt Ava" Bradin said the next morning as he walked into the kitchen. Sara was still asleep upstairs in Ava's bed.

" 'Morning" Ava replied, but she didn't have the same note of happiness in her voice as she usually did.

"I'm going to go surfing. I'll be home for lunch" Bradin said.

"I need you to stay here today" Ava replied.

"But if I want to make the school surf team I need to be out there everyday" Bradin said.

"You have more important things to think about now" Ava replied.

"Aunt Ava you're starting to scare me" Bradin said.

"You're up" Ava exclaimed as she walked passed Bradin.

Bradin turned around and saw Sara standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Sara, I didn't know you were here" Bradin said.

"What do you mean 'she's up'?" Bradin asked, turning to Ava.

"I spent the night here last night" Sara said.

"What?" Bradin questioned.

"I think I'll leave you two to talk" Ava said as she went to leave.

"I can't do this" Sara said, grabbing Ava arm so that she couldn't leave.

"Yes you can" Ava replied, pulling out of Sara grip and leaving.

"What's going on? Sara is something wrong?" Bradin asked a note of panick in his voice.

"I guess you could say that" Sara replied.

"Sara you're scaring me" Bradin said.

"I don't know how else to tell you this, so I'm just going to come out and say it" Sara said.

When Bradin didn't say anything, she continued.

"Bradin..." she started.

"Yes?" he questioned.

"I'm pregnant" she said finally.

"You're......you're....." Bradin started stuttering.

"Pregnant" Sara replied.

"How did this happen?" Bradin questioned.

"If you don't know, you haven't been paying attention at all since started going out" Sara joked.

"That's not what I meant, but Sara seriously. What are we going to do?" Bradin questioned.

"I think I want to keep the baby" Sara replied.

Bradin didn't say anything. He was trying to process everything that was happening.

"Is that okay?" Sara asked.

"Yes, yes of course. Whatever you want" Bradin said.

"Good" Sara sighed.

"So my aunt knows?" Bradin questioned.

"Yea, I told her last night" Sara replied.

"Why didn't you tell me first?" Bradin asked.

"I was scared and she was the first person that came to mind" Sara replied.

"You could have come to me you know" Bradin said.

"I know" Sara replied.

"So we're going to have a baby" Bradin stated.

"I guess we are" Sara smiled.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Depending on what people think of Sara being pregnant I might re-write this chapter, so that she's not pregnant.

Opinions greatly appreciated!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Summerlander


	6. Chapter 6: Morning Sickness

Sara's parents wouldn't be home for a while and Sara really didn't want to be alone, so she was staying at Ava's. She was sharing Ava's bed with her. Despite Bradin's best arguments for Derrick to sleep with Ava and Sara come into his room. 

"We just can't stop taking in kids, can we?" Johnny said, while he and Ava were up early one morning.

"I guess not" Ava replied.

"What are we going to do once the baby comes?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know, but we'll think of something" Ava replied.

"Put a cradel in the living room" Johnny suggested.

Ava frowned "I'm sure we can think of something better than that" she replied.

"Don't worry, I know we will" Johnny said as he wrapped his arm around her to give her a half hug.

"I should probably go and check on Sara" Ava said.

Just as Ava got to the top of the stairs she saw Bradin tip toeing into her room, where Sara was sleeping.

Ava moved quietly to the doorway to watch what Bradin would do.

Bradin went slowly to the side of the bed where Sara was sleeping. He carefully kissed her on the forehead and then pulled the blankets down to her waist. He lifted her shirt a little and touched her stomach.

Then he got down on his knees, so that he was at the same height as her tummy and started talking to the baby in a very low whisper.

He was telling the baby about the sports that he would teach it and all the things that they would do together.

Ava felt like her heart was melting. She realized for the first time that Bradin was going to make an amazing dad.

Sara stirred suddenly and woke up. She smiled when she saw Bradin beside her.

"Good Morning" Bradin said.

"Good Morning" Sara replied.

They leaned in for a kiss and Ava took that as her cue to leave. She would see them when they came dowstairs for breakfast.

"Is she awake?" Johnny asked when Ava came back into the kitchen.

"Yea, she's with Bradin right now. I think they'll be down in a minute" Ava replied.

As if on cue Bradin and Sara came down the stairs.

"How was your sleep?" Ava asked.

"Good" Sara replied.

"Something smells good, what's for breakfast?" Bradin questioned.

"I'm making my famous omelette" Johnny replied proudly as he waved a plate of eggs in front of Bradin and Sara's faces.

Sara covered her mouth with her hand and ran to the bathroom.

"Are they not good?" Johnny questioned, taking a whif of the omelette.

"It must be morning sickness" Ava stated.

"I'll go and check on her" Bradin said.

"I'll handle this one" Ava replied as she headed towards the bathroom "Those eggs better be gone when Sara comes back" she called over her shoulder.

"But..." Johnny started.

"Johnny we're going to have to get used to not having certain foods around for a while" Bradin cut him off, taking the plate from him and scraping the eggs into the garabage.

Meanwhile Ava was just getting to the bathroom where Sara was sitting on the cold, hard floor beside the toilet.

"Are you okay?" Ava asked.

Sara nodded "I'm sorry" she said.

"What? No, don't be sorry. It's not your fault. Eggs will just have to be on the 'things not to have in the house' list" Ava replied.

"I usually like eggs" Sara said.

"Things change when you're pregnant" Ava replied.

Ava went to the cupboard and pulled out a face clothe and ran it under cold water. She handed it to Sara.

"Thanks" Sara said.

"No problem" Ava replied.

There was a long pause.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Sara asked.

"You're family" Ava replied.

"Really?" Sara questioned.

"Absolutely" Ava replied as she took Sara's hand and helped her off the floor.

00000000000000000000000000000000

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I decided to keep the story with Sara pregnant. Everyone, but one person wanted her to stay pregnant.

I don't know where to go with this story now though. I was thinking that I might have Sara run away once people find out that she's pregnant, but Bradin will end up bringing her home in the end.

What do you think?

Summerlander


	7. Chapter 7

I can't for the life of me remember Sara's last name. Or maybe I just don't know it, but either way I can't find it anywhere. So I'm just going to pretend that her last name is Wilson. Please let me know if you know her real last name.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ms Wilson?" the secretary said into the waiting room.

Ava, Sara and Bradin stood up and followed the secretary into the doctors examination room.

"The doctor will be with you in a minute" she said and then left.

"Okay, Ms...Wilson" the doctor said as he walked in, reading her name off the chart.

"To start off with we're going to take a test to make sure that you are infact pregnant" the doctor said to Ava.

"Um...I'm not Ms Wilson" Ava said.

"Oh, I'm sorry" he said as he turned to Sara "You must be Ms Wilson"

"I know I'm a little young to be having a baby" Sara sighed.

"I didn't mean to make you feel bad" the doctor said.

"Let's just forget it happen" Ava suggested.

Sara took the pregnant test and it proved that she was definately pregnant as they had suspected.

"So do you have any questions?" the doctor asked.

"Can I prevent morning sickness?" Sara asked.

"You can't completely stop it, but there are somethings that you can do to help" the doctor said.

"Get out of bed slowly. An abrupt change from laying flat to standing will only increase the feeling of dizziness. Eat frequent small meals. Taking little meals throughout the day will help keep your blood-sugar levels steady and will keep your stomach filled to minimize that queasy feeling. Snack on easy to digest foods, such as crackers, whole-wheat toast, a hot baked potato, cooked pasta, cooked rice, or fruit. Avoid greasy foods, such as butter, margarine, mayonnaise, bacon, gravy, pastries, fried meats, and french fries. Go easy on spicy foods, especially those cooked with pepper, hot chili peppers, and garlic. Keep your kitchen well ventilated to exhaust lingering cooking odors. Pregnant women often have an exaggerated sense of smell. Try eating cold foods. They have less odor and may be easier to swallow. Drink water or suck on ice to avoid dehydration if you've been vomiting. Contact me if you vomit more than twice daily. Exercise. It will help you relieve the stress that may be contributing to your morning sickness and it also will help you sleep better at night" the doctor said.

"Okay" Sara replied as she tried to remember all of the things he had just told her.

"If you have any other questions once you get home you can phone me" the doctor said.

"Thanks" Sara replied.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I hope you remember more of what he said then I do" Sara said once they were out of the doctor office.

"Don't worry I remember most of it" Ava replied.

"Good" Sara smiled.

"You know the other day when I was walking down town I saw this little baby boutic and it looked adorable. We should go shopping for some baby things today" Ava suggested.

"Great idea" Sara exclaimed.

They walked the short distance to the baby boutic and went inside.

"I didn't realize how many things a baby needs" Bradin said after they had been walking around in the store for a minute.

"Yea, for such a tiny thing they sure need a lot" Sara agreed.

"I have a feeling you guys are in for some bigger surprises than the amount of things a baby needs" Ava sighed.

"Oh my god these are so cute" Sara exclaimed as she picked up a little pair of Nike runners.

"Those are adorable" Ava agreed.

"I hope we can find out the sex of the baby soon so that we can buy some clothes for it" Sara said.

"You'll have to ask at your next doctors appointment. I don't know how soon you can tell" Ava replied.

"I can't believe that we're going to need all of these things" Bradin exclaimed as he looked around at all of the baby things.

"I know" Sara sighed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PLEASE REVIEW!

I know it's short, but I decided that a little chapter is better than no update at all, right?

I don't have the time to write anything longer right now...sorry...stupid exams!

Summerlander 


	8. Chapter 8

Three months had passed and everything was going great. Bradin and Sara had adjusted to the idea that they were going to be parents and they were excited. Sara's morning sickness was better; she rarely threw up anymore. Except for the one time when Derrick and Martha had been experimenting in the kitchen and she walked into the smell of a pickle, cheese and egg pancake. The smell was enough to make anyone throw up.

Bradin and Sara were at her house picking up some more of Sara's clothes. Sara wasn't officially living with them, but while her parents were away she was at their house all of the time.

Sara was rummaging through her closet when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Sara said into the phone.

'...'

"Hi Daddy"

'...'

"You're what?"

'...'

"That's...so soon"

'...'

"Okay"

'...'

"Yea, I'll see you then"

Sara hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" Bradin asked when he saw the look on Sara's face.

"My parents are coming home" Sara replied.

"When?" Bradin questioned.

"Tomorrow" Sara replied as she fell back onto her bed.

"That's...unexpected," Bradin said as he climbed onto the bed beside her.

"They're going to know that I'm pregnant," Sara said.

"No they won't" Bradin replied.

"Yes they will. A few years ago my doctor told me to gain weight. He said I was too skinny. My parents tried everything to get me to gain weight, but nothing worked. They are definitely going to notice that I look like a cow now" Sara exclaimed.

"You are not a cow," Bradin said.

"Yes I am. I am totally fat" Sara replied.

"You're not fat, you're pregnant" Bradin said as he placed his hand on Sara's stomach.

"Fine, whatever. They're still going to know that I'm pregnant" Sara replied.

"We were going to have to tell them sooner or later," Bradin said.

"I was hoping that it would be later, much later" Sara replied.

"I know, but it'll feel good to have it over with" Bradin said.

"Why do you always have to be right?" Sara questioned with a smile.

"I don't know. It's just a gift I have" Bradin replied with a laugh.

Sara smiled for a minute and then she turned serious again.

"I can't tell them alone" she said.

"You won't have to. I'll be there for you" Bradin replied.

"I'm scared," Sara said as she snuggled into Bradin's side.

"Everything will work out fine, you'll see" Bradin tried to comfort her.

"I hope so" Sara sighed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Bradin and Ava were both sitting on the couch at Sara's house while they were waiting for her parents to come home. Sara was pacing back and forth on the carpet.

"Maybe you should sit down Sara" Ava suggested.

"I can't" Sara replied "I'm too nervous"

"At this rate you're going to wear a whole in the carpet" Bradin joked.

Sara glared at him.

"Wow" Bradin said.

"I'm sorry," Sara said as she went and sat down on the couch with them.

Bradin was rubbing small circles on her lower back.

"I just want to thank you guys for telling my parents with me. I don't think I could do it without you" Sara said.

"Anything we can do to make it easier for you" Ava replied.

Sara's body went stiff when they heard the front door open.

"Sweetie we're home!" her mom called.

"In the living room" Sara replied with a shaky voice.

Her mom walked into the room a few seconds later with her dad following close behind.

"Oh we have guests" he mom said when she saw Bradin and Ava.

Sara stood up.

"What's going on with your stomach?" her mom asked immediately.

"See I told you they would notice" Sara said to Bradin with a weak laugh.

"Notice what?" her mom asked.

"What's going on?" her dad asked.

Sara looked over at Bradin and Ava. They both nodded their encouragement.

"I'mpregnant" Sara mumbled.

"What was that?" her mom asked.

"I'm pregnant," Sara said in a clear voice this time.

"Ha Ha Ha, that's funny Sara" her dad laughed.

Sara kept a straight face to show them that she wasn't joking.

"You're serious!" her dad exclaimed.

"Calm down Carl" her mom, said.

Sara was surprised and happy to see that her mom was supporting her, but her feeling were quickly shot down.

"She'll just get an abortion and we can forget anything happen like last time" her mom said.

"Last time?" Bradin questioned.

"I'm not getting another abortion," Sara said to her parents.

"You've had an abortion once already?" Bradin questioned.

"Can you just let me deal with one mad person at a time" Sara said as she started to cry.

"You don't have a choice. If you keep this pregnancy you are not welcome in his house" her dad said.

"What?" Sara sobbed.

"You heard me, get out!" her dad exclaimed.

"You can't mean that" Ava spoke up for the first time.

"You stay out of this. If it weren't for your horny son Sara wouldn't be in this mess in the first place," her mom said.

"Come on Sara, we're leaving" Ava said as she wrapped her arm around Sara's shoulder and lead her out of the house, with Bradin following close behind.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PLEASE REVIEW!

Do you think Bradin should be mad that Sara had been pregnant before? How old should Sara have been the first time she got pregnant?

Summerlander 


	9. Chapter 9

Bradin was standing on the back porch, looking out at the water. He heard someone open the door and come outside, but he didn't look to see who it was.

"I guess we need to talk" Sara said as she came up beside him.

Bradin just took a deep breath.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he questioned.

"I don't know...I was scared" Sara replied.

Bradin finally turned to look at her.

"If this is going to work we have to be completely honest with each other and that includes things that happen in our past" Bradin said.

"I know nothing about your past" Sara replied "I have no clue who you were back in Kansas"

"You're right" Bradin sighed.

"I think it's time of us to get to know each other emotionally. I know you physically, but half the time I have no clue what's going on in this pretty head" Bradin said as he brushed a piece of hair out of her face.

"Okay" Sara agreed.

"You wanna sit?" Bradin suggested.

Sara nodded.

Bradin pulled one of the beach chairs to the edge of the deck and then sat down in it. He pulled Sara down into his lap.

He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled her head into his neck.

"So where do we start?" Sara asked.

"At the very beginning" Bradin replied.

"Okay...um..." Sara mumbled.

"What was the most important thing to you growing up?" Bradin asked.

Sara smiled "My teddy bear" she replied.

"What was his name?" Bradin asked.

"Teddy" she replied.

"Original" he joked.

"I slept with him every single night" she said, "I can remember the first night I didn't have him. I cried myself to sleep"

"I had brought him with me to my best friends house to play and I forgot him there. My parents refused to go and pick him up. They could never understand why I was so attached to him," she said.

"How old were you then?" Bradin asked.

"That would have been grade 5, so...10" Sara replied.

"Did you have a teddy bear growing up?" she asked.

"No, but I did have a blanket" he replied.

"I think every kid has a comfort item" she decided.

"You wanna hear the biggest memory that I have of growing up?" Bradin asked.

"Yes" Sara replied.

"There was this girl that lived across the street and her name was Amie. One night when we were like eight it was time to go home and we decided that we were going to kiss" Bradin said.

"And did you?" Sara asked.

"Yea, we counted to three and kissed. At the time I felt like the luckiest guy in the world" Bradin replied.

"That's cute," she said.

"When was your first kiss?" he asked.

"Gosh I don't know" she replied.

"I guess it was probably when I was seven and Dylan Spinks and I were sitting under the play ground" she said.

"When was your first real kiss, like not just a little peck?" Bradin asked.

"Oh god, I know this one. I was in grade 6 and I had been going out with a guy named Burton. I remember he had this one pokey hair on his upper lip and it kept scratching me" Sara laughed "What about you?" she asked.

"Carly Haynes, grade 7" he replied.

"What was the happiest moment of your life?" Sara asked.

"When I had the basketball team in grade eight. It changed my life. Suddenly all the girls liked me and all the boys wanted to be my friend. It was crazy" Bradin replied.

"What about you?" he asked.

"This might sound weird, but I have to say that it's when I realized that you weren't going to leave me when I told you I was pregnant" she replied.

"What was the saddest moment of your life?" Bradin asked.

Sara paused for a long time.

"When the doctor put the vacuum into me and I realized that I was killing a life" Sara replied quietly.

"The abortion" he questioned.

"Yea" she replied, sadly.

"How old were you?" he asked.

"Fourteen" she replied.

"Who was the father?" he asked.

"Mathew Jones" she replied.

Sara had a noise that was somewhere between choking and laughing.

"What?" Bradin questioned.

"He was seventeen and I thought he loved me. It wasn't until a year later that I realized he was only with me because I was naive enough to have sex with him" she replied.

"Did you tell him you were pregnant?" he asked.

"Yea, he just got mad and said that if I told anyone he would just deny it was his" she replied.

"And you told your parents?" he questioned.

Sara nodded.

"At the time I thought they were doing what was best for me, but now I know that they were only scared that people would find out and I would be an embarrassment to them" she said.

"So you didn't even consider keeping the baby or putting it up for adoption?" he questioned.

"No, I was 14, terrified and I just did exactly what my parents told me to" she replied.

"I wish I could have there for you," he said.

"I wish you could have been too" she replied.

"I don't know what I would do without you and your aunt," she said.

"Well, you're never going to have to find out" he replied "We're always going to be here" he said.

"Thank-you" she replied.

"So they used a vacuum to take the baby out?" Bradin questioned.

Sara nodded and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm sorry. We don't have to talk about this," he said.

"No, I want to. I've never talked about this we anyone and it feels good. Up until today my parents acted as though none of it ever happen" she replied.

"Okay" he said.

"When I went into the doctors office they said that it wouldn't hurt at all, that I would barely feel a thing" she said.

"But you did feel it?" he asked.

"Not physically no, but it felt like my heart was breaking" she replied.

Bradin was speechless he didn't know what to say that would make any of it easier.

Sara took his hand into hers and started playing with his fingers. There was a ring on one of his fingers and she twisted it around a few times before asking,

"Where's this from?"

"It was my dad's class ring that he gave to my mom" he replied.

He paused to think for a minute.

"I want you to wear it" he said finally as he took it off his finger and slid it onto Sara's.

"But it was your parents" she replied.

"It symbolized their love and now it symbolizes ours" he said.

"I love it," she said.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed as she grabbed her stomach.

"What? Are you gonna have the baby?" Bradin cried.

Sara started laughing.

"No silly, the baby is kicking for the first time," she said.

"But it's nice to know how updated you are on your pregnancy facts. The baby won't be here for another 5 months at least," she added.

Bradin wasn't listening to her though; he was too busy staring at her stomach.

"Can I feel?" he asked.

"Sure" she replied as she took his hand and placed it on her stomach.

Bradin smiled when he felt the little flutter under his hand.

"It's amazing isn't it" Sara said.

"It is. I can't believe that you have a little person growing inside of you" Bradin replied.

"It definitely is a weird thought" Sara agreed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PLEASE REVIEW!

Do you think that Sara's parents should come around eventually?

Summerlander 


End file.
